Naruto: the snake summoner
by manda's minion
Summary: First fic so try to take the good with the bad, One choice, that's all it takes to set in to motions change. for good or for bad. sorry i can't write summaries to save my life, but hopefully you like the story. and it's a bit depressing set up in the beginning, NarutoxAnko will start a few chapters in.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the snake summoner

We find our little blonde gaki running from yet another mob of angered civilians like his life depended on getting away from them, because in actuality it did. The mob were chanting war cries of "there's the little demon", and "kill it before that demon lover Sandaime gets here".

Naruto had actually been faring pretty well thus far, sadly he's had a lot of practice at running from angry mobs in he short life. He was forced out of the orphanage at for and a half by the monk of all people that ran the place, the reason he gave was that he "had to get the demon out of there before it could corrupt any of the children's souls". Yes young Naruto's life has been one of tragedy, parents died on the day he was born, scorned by most people you meet, and last but not least is having the most powerful biju sealed into your newborn body truly a tragic story. But I digress back to the chase.

Unfortunately for the little blonde he hadn't seen the loose cobble stone in the street and had fell face first on to the cold hard unforgiving street below. By the time he managed to get up and start running again the mob had gained on him considerably, they were now thirty feet behind him and gaining on him fast because of a slight, but still noticeable limp the eleven year old had managed to pick up from his fall. He was running out of choices now and starting to panic more and more by the minute. He knew he couldn't out run them, and was losing hope of those nice masked ninja that always saved him before showing up. So he decided that he would cut in to the next alley and try to loose them.

Sadly for young Naruto he ran straight into the waiting arms of a few chunin who had a grudge against the boy's burden. They grabbed him and threw him against the wall and mercilessly beat him, stabbed him and burned him with low-level katon jutsu. They beat him to the bronk of unconscious, but wouldn't let the poor boy slip into blissful unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK NO JUTSU AND NARUTO'S POVXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was making his way to the Hokage tower for a meeting with his jiji (they did this from time to time to time to catch up and if Naruto had new questions or needed advice) from detention with Iruka for putting glue on the cover of his Icha Icha Paradise that Iruka reads during the kiddies lunch break. (Naruto caught him with it out a few times when he barged into the room to ask him about taking him out for ramen after class)

As he was making his way home mumbling curses about "stupid perverted senseis", and things of that nature but not in such friendly terms. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head made by a haphazardly thrown brick, as he stumbled and looked back to see a mob forming and had one conscious thought run through his young mind "oh fuck! feet don't fail me now" and took off running like a shot with the mob starting to get organized and start after the blonde.

As time went on during the chase all he could think was "why me what did I do to them for them to hate me this much?" depressing thoughts such as these plagued the mind of Naruto as he ran.

To say that he hated these chases and rescues by the villages ANBU were like saying that Kakashi was only a few minutes late, or saying that Guy's "flames of youth" were only a small pilot light. No he out right hated it but at least he never got caught yet.

That was until tonight, when Naruto was caught he just looked over the mass of people while dangling from a twenty something chunin's grasp at the mass of civilians "why" the first word came out above a whisper "why me" the second sentence a coarse softly spoken it hushed the screams for the eleven year old boys' death. They all listened with baited breath at what the "demon's" last words would be most thought it would be laughing and telling them it would see them in hell, or saying that it would kill them all not crying, why was it crying?

So the listened on "what the hell did I ever do to any of you?" Naruto managed to choke out with a broken voice "I my play a prank now and then but is that really enough reason for this" he was sobbing now. He lifts his head again to see mixed amounts of hatred and and hated mixed mixed with confusion one or two faces and then he chuckles and says "well answer me is it?"

The looks of confusion quickly fade away and pure contempt, and hated take their place. As the "good" people of Konoha convince themselves this is but a trick of the demon to take advantage of their "good nature". So someone from the crowd quickly screams "lies all of it we will never fall for your tricks demon" so they set about beating, burning, stabbing, and all around maiming a small helpless child with sadistic glee that would give Ibiki nightmares. While our young blonde is being tortured he's thinking why over and over and over in his head.

XXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK NO JUTSU KAI XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the scene that the Sandaime arrived upon with his personal ANBU. What he saw there made him sick a blistered, blooded, lacerated, bruised, and plainly broken Naruto lying on the ground surrounded by three chunin and a crowd of civilians kicking a barely coherent eleven year old boy. He saw all he needed to and quickly ordered the ANBU to kill them all, no mercy, while he grabbed his grandson in every thing but blood and rushed him back to hospital at speeds that would have made Minato jealous.

When he arrived he burst through the door shouting for his personal doctor, because after the display he saw in the street that he would find no better here no matter how much he desperately wish it was not so. His personal physician arrived just moments later, he was an elderly gentleman complete with salt and pepper hair and a gray moustache and said "Hokage-sama what's the problem the time of night? Unlike yourself some of our hearts at our age can't take all of this excitement" before chuckling softly.

When the Hokage stayed stone faced that's when he knew it was a serious matter. "Hitoshi-san" Sarutobi said with a stern and even tone "It's Naruto, he was caught and tortured is the best way I can describe it, by a mob we found him a few minutes ago" it was time for Hitoshi to become pissed off ( Hitoshi was the doctor for Minato as well, therefore was Kushnia's doctor when she was pregnant with Naruto so he knows Naruto is not the demon, but the container part of the reason that the hokage brought Naruto to him)

Hitoshi said " take me to him NOW!" the hokage just smiled nodded and ran down the hall to the room that Naruto had been taken to, it was little more than a supply closet with a bed and heart monitor. Hitoshi growled low in his throat. "WHAT IS HE DOING IN A ROOM LIKE THIS! THIS IS A ROOM FOR COMATOSE PATIENTS!" as his face went red and the veins started popping out in his neck. As he continued to grumble about "incompetent, ignorant medical staff" he started his exam of Naruto.

At first his face was seemingly calm again, but by the end of the exam he was livid and it showed through as he turned to the aging hokage and said "these wounds aren't fatal, they weren't meant to be, they we to make him suffer, and keep him completely awake during. Then more than likely let him bleed to death later." he then sighed and said " I was in the first great shinobi war... the same with you I was a med nin and I've never seen more horrific wounds inflected just to make some one suffer.

The hokage stood there and listened and was getting more appalled by the minute if a veteran of THAT war had not seen something this cruel then he would have to do something, but what? He would think on that later, now he zoned out and this in fact was important, I mean it's not a council meeting. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Hitoshi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance

"I said that he'll make a full recovery, and should be up and around in the morning, as a matter of fact from past experience when that kunai just happened to "slip" out of that instructor's hard last year when he was walking home from the academy, I would say it won't even leave a physical scar. But kami only knows what it will do to him mentally" the Sandaime frowned at that

"yes something will have to be done about this I don't think he could handle anymore of those" he thought to himself " thank you so much for all you've done Hitoshi-san I am in your debt, though I assure you that this will not happen again, and that the "people" who did this are not with us any more I believe is was a mass cult suicide" the Sandaime said with a small smile it was returned by Hitoshi.

The next day Naruto woke up with a splitting migraine headache. Hearing an annoying beeping beside his head he slowly opened his eyes, and got blinded by white shutting them again grumbling all the while about "stupid hospitals trying to kill me with bright lights and shitty food" he heard soft chuckling he opened his eyes trying to focus on who it was. Then his eyes lit up like Jiraiya in a women's side of the hot spring with Tsunade standing there nude telling him "come here big boy", and Naruto screamed "JIJI!"

The Sandaime chuckled again and said "My Naruto you act as if I wouldn't be here né?" and let out another chuckle

Naruto tilted his head and said "well I thought that you might get mad that I didn't make it last night"

The pure innocence of Naruto pulled at the Sandaime's heart-strings and said "Naruto I could never be mad at you, especially if you had a good reason, or couldn't help it"

That's when it all hit Naruto he got a downcast expression and said "Jiji will you tell me why they said I was a demon?"

The Sandaime got deathly quiet as he thought over the pros and cons of telling him now. But then he had an idea, a wonderful idea "Not Naruto-kun but I'll make a deal with you ok?"

Naruto looked at him strangely and said "what kind of deal?" Naruto asked suspiciously

"One to make sure your mature enough to hear it my boy" the Sandaime said wisely.

Naruto seemed to ponder on it for a few moments and thought "If Jiji if testing me to make sure I can handle it then it's got to be big, and I really wanna know to so lets see what it is first "What's in the deal Jiji I know that your tricky"

The hokage was already thinking his choice right "Well Naruto-kun you stay in class, pay attention and most of all bring your grades up ok, and I'll set up tutoring sessions for you with Iruka, and me for theory that you can't understand ok naruto-kun" the Sandaime said with a smile.

Naruto got stars in his eyes and said "Do you really mean it, I hate the academy I get picked on by all the teachers except Iruka, and how am I supposed to know what the diffrence between a timer seal, and a compression seal are" he said scratching the back of his head " but the stuff with you would be worth it Jiji" as his face broke out into a grin

"Naruto that's fuinjustu your talking about how do you know about that " the Sandaime asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because that's what most of my tests have been on Jiji" Naruto answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world no matter that fuinjutsu is a chunin starting level and extremly complicated art.

"Naruto are they going over that in class?"Asked the Sandaime with some suspition. Naruto started to fidget in his chair " Naruto answer me" spoke the Sandaime in a voice the left no room for negotiation.

"I don't know Jiji they all ways kick me out after roll call" now the Sandaime was livid ( mean while mizuki shivered across town) "Naruto who long has this been going on?" asked the Sandaime in an even tone while Naruto shivered

Then said little blonde replied "since the second day" now the Sandaime was beyond furious

"Naruto when your released come see me in me office ok I have a jutsu I want to teach you"

Naruto's eye's almost popped out of his head "Which one Jiji which one? Is it gonna be a super cool fire justu I can use to show up the teme with? Or maybe one of those awesome water jutsu like the Nidaime used out of thin air that Iruka sensei was talking about come on Jiji tell me please!" Naruto said as he turned on puppy dog eyes on full power

Luckily the Sandaime was used to Naruto's version and just smiled and said "You'll find out when you get there and not a minute sooner and get some rest" as the ageing kage was getting up he heard the blonde mumbling about "stingy old men and how he was gonna get him back"

The third paled a bit thinking about Naruto's pranking skills he heard a a small broken voice call out to him and say " jiji ... am ... am I really a demon?" the Sandaime stopped in his tracks

The old leader turned and faced the little blonde and said "No my boy that I know your not. as a matter of fact your of of the best young men I've ever known. Now get some rest Naruto-kun as I'll see you soon."as the third left he missed the tears running down the blondes face, both of relief, and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTIME SKIP NO JUTSUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto was running through the streets on his way to see what kind of super cool and just completely awesome jutsu that his Jiji was gonna teach him, he was having all kinds of daydreams of wearing the hokage robes and hat standing there by his side was his sakura-chan, and sasuke was under his feet in utter defeat.

Yes these were the thoughts going through one Uzumaki Naruto's head when he entered the hokage tower. He made his way past the secretary who was screaming that "demons" had no business with the hokage, but he ignored her and ran in any way. When he barged through the door the hokage looked up from his paper work and said "ahh Naruto just the young man I wanted to see"

That's when the secretary bust through right after him and screamed out " I TOLD YOU THE HOKAGE DOESN'T WISH TO SEE YOU, YOU DAMN FOX!" she snarled out

And the hokage shot her a death glare and said "ANBU take this woman to Ibki and tell him to have fun" her face went white, eyes wide and before she could start pleading the ANBU had her and shunshined out with her. "Now Naruto our meeting was interrupted, and before anything else can happen I would like to tell you that our deal is still on, before you say but how or something of the like sit down and listen" Naruto closed his mouth from saying just that and sat on the couch "Now about the jutsu it will help you if anything goes on then it will be a big help to you. It's called the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. You see Naruto I'm going to let you sign my contract with the apes that way you can always have your familiar summon with you that way if any thing happens it will come to he and tell me whats wrong ok. Do you understand so far?"

Naruto took on a thinking pose Sarutobi thought to himself how cute he looked then Naruto said "so far I think so, but why when I have all those nice masked ninja running around who always... well I guess I see your point "

At that the Sandaime smiled slightly " yes but also if your "teachers" try kicking you out again like they have been ok"

Naruto smiled brightly at him "Thanks jiji you're the best"

The ageing kage smiled back and said "ok now let's go find an empty training ground"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP ONE HOUR XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now Naruto first we will go through the hand signs ok? The hand signs for summonns are the same for each species of summon creature so what make one come out for me and a different one for your are one of two factors. Number one you have signed a summoning contract in blood and past that summoning clans test, number two almost never happens is because it's so rare and that is a high affinity toward that type of summon the only case in modern history that I'm aware of is my student jiraiya of the sannin, but that is the only known case I know about. So the seals are boar, dog, monkey, bird, and tiger. Got that? Then you bite your thumb and place your hand on the ground and say Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

As he looked over Naruto was going through the seals memorizing them until he got them memorized and added chakra to the mix as the Sandaimes eyes grew wide, and before he could stop him he bit his thumb placed his hand on the ground and screamed Kuchiyose no jutsu and disappeared. The wised hokage walked over to the nearest tree and started banging his head on it repeating the mantra "stupid, stupid, stupid that makes the second person I was going to pass the title of ape summoner down to and of course like an idiot I show them both the hand seals first" then he got an evil smile, and said to himself "I'll pawn it off on Konohamaru in a few years yes that's what I'll do" then it sunk in " oh shit jiraiya didn't come back for a week I wonder how long Naruto will be gone?"

Then his eyes grew even more "oh dear kami" as he rushed to summon Enma

When he did "Sarutobi I see no battle, why have you summoned me?"

The old hokage looked grim and replied Enma it's happened again."

The monkey king had a perplexed look until he saw the summoning seal on the ground and said in an amused voice "First Jiraiya, no who did you happen to leave out signing the contract to?"

The hokage grew a tick mark above his eye and said "Enma it's no time for jokes Naruto just reverse summoned himself to who knows where"

Enma looked at him with an unreadable expression and said "Well this is a dangerous prospect indeed, unless he passes whatever test that the summons have for him, you may not see him again" said the wise old monkey king.

Sarutobi was now in a world of his own hoping that Naruto would come back to him in one piece. "Enma can you tell me to which summons realm he's gone?" in a hopeful voice.

The elder ape looked at him and said "yes if I see the summoning seal before it fades out completely"

The Sandaime then lead him over to the seal that by this time was partly faded. Enma looked at the runes of the seal and said "Hiruzen old friend we may have a problem" with wide eyes he explained where he had gone, and as he did the old man's heart sank as the chances of seeing his grandson in all but blood again as the blood drained from his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Snakes

**AN: OK I UNDERSTAND THAT THE LAST CHAPTER HAD QUITE A FEW ISSUES WITH IT, BUT IT WAS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A STORY, I WAS MANLY FOCUSED ON CONTENT NOT ON STRUCTURE, BUT THAT'S OK I WENT BACK FIXED IT AND HOPEFULLY IT READABLE NOW.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN NARUTO, SAD BUT TRUE.

Meet the Snakes: Chapter Two

We now find Naruto laying in a forest that would dwarf the forests around Konoha. He looks left, then right, then scratches the back of his head and thinks "What happened?" The last thing that he remembers is practicing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu with the hokage in an empty training field. Now He's in a forest with trees that would tower over the Hokage Monument, with huge clearings here littered about, and a crystal clear lake that looks big enough to be a sea.

The next thing he did was to go over what happened in his head "Ok first Jiji showed me the hand seals, then I practiced them, them I did the jutsu, ok that can only mean it back fired and I'm DEAD!".Now Naruto was officially freaking out "I'm dead, I'm dead I had so much stuff I wanted to do. I wanted the tittle of Hokage, I wanted to make Sakura fall for me, and I wanted to kick the teme's ass all over the village" he thought helplessly as he fell to his knees, hands covering his eyes trying to keep from crying because Naruto Uzumaki does NOT cry no matter the situation... even if he was now dead.

Off to the left of our hero on a fallen log lay a young viper amused by the boy mumbling to himself "It's ok, it's all right. If I am dead I'm in heaven because of the beauty of this place, and to go back to Konoha I'll just go find the Shinigami and kick his ass til he sends me back." now the snake couldn't help but to laugh, as it laughed at poor little confused, delusional Naruto.

Said boy heard the snake laughing at him and jumped into a ,sloppy taijutsu stance and bellowed out "I know your there now come out and show yourself!"This in turn made the poor snake laugh even harder at Naruto and start to wheeze, thump it's tail against the log it was laying on to bask in the midday afternoon sun's warming rays, and had tears roll out of its eyes.

Now Naruto maybe a bit on the dull side because of the neglect his teachers have shown him, but he knew when someone happened to be laughing at him especially when the little snake said "No more, no more, or I really will die laughing" still snickering quietly to itself.

Naruto clenched his pint-sized fists, with a tick mark forming over his eye and screamed out "I said to come out NOW, don't make me come and find you, because I'll have you know I'm a ninja in training!" Thinking that he had won he waited, and waited then he heard ,coming from the bushes of to his side, "And I thought I told you not do anything else like that, it's just to funny" said a voice with small hisses with the s's of its words, also trying desperately to hold its laughter.

Naruto looked left, right and up but screamed see any one, so he made the logical choice it must be a ghost. In a small and frightened voice Naruto said "Who are you, where are you, what do you want, and how did I get here?" he fired off rapied fire questions.

The small snake slithered out of the bushes and made its way to Naruto, and said "Well in that order my name is Kira, I'm down here, I happened to live here I mean this the snake summons realm, and the last one I don't know myself." she spoke in a claim even tone with a some what puzzled expression on her face.

Now it Naruto a few moments to process this information, then he did what any one not familiar with summon would do, he screamed like a little girl "A TALKING SNAKE WHAT THE FUCK!" taking a few deep calming breathes he grabbed his head and said "This isn't real, it can't be real."

By now the Kira had a tick mark the size of Texas over her eye and said "Of course I'm real you little shit didn't you just hear me say I was a summons!" Now it was her turn to claim down as Naruto had a sheepish grin of his childish face, she then looked at him sighed and said "Ok now that your listening" she cleared her throat and said "Now I've got to take you to Manda-sama, he'll know what's happened, and how you got here so follow me. A word of advice though be VERY respectful when we get there, or he will eat you." As she slithered away Naruto paled and gulped and sent a silent prayer to kami that he would make it out alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP NO JUTSU XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**XXXXXXXX

They trudged along for hours through the forests, the clearings, and all the while being silently observed by the other snake that lived there, all were wondering how a human found there home land, and if they would get to a new summoner or if Manda-sama would eat him,

The duo finally made their way to a huge cave with various statues of snakes along the walls creating a huge path leading into the cave. As one walked and the other slithered before a huge purple snake that seemed to be expecting them, as the monstrous snake looked them over, he seemed to be displeased about something, then he spoke in a booming voice "So Orochimaru things he can send a small child for one of his sacrifices né? Well now for his insolence he will have to pay DOUBLE the amount." The great snake lord hissed out visibly fuming.

Now Naruto spoke up and said "Who's Orochimaru?" But what he didn't know is that brought Manda's inner tirade about eating Orochimaru to a screeching halt. The room got deathly silent and Naruto looked around and then up at the king of all serpents and said "What is there something on my face?"

As a huge drop of sweet made its way down the back of Manda's head as he watched the little blonde boy asking Kira if there was any thing on his face or in his teeth, Manda stopped further shenanigans by saying "You don't know who Orochimaru is?"

Naruto blinked once then shook his head negatively, Manda decided to try it another way "Ok have you seen a pale man with yellow eyes promising power, or telling you he wants your body?" Manda questioned again.

Naruto looked at him like he grew a second head and replied in a confused tone "No, and if I did I would have run, I'm not in to pedophiles."

Manda chuckled, it sent the older snakes of his court slithering for the hills, because that usually meant death for those in the immediate area. Manda's chuckle ended and a grin formed on his face, scaring the snakes even more. Manda rarely chuckled, but he had never grinned before. "My young hatching you amuse me greatly." Manda said as his grin fell "But if Orochimaru didn't send you here then how did you get here? I felt you enter here, but that was a reverse summoning, and only Orochimaru has the skill needed to do that."

As Manda finished his thought, a the figurative light bulb went off above Naruto's head "That's it" yelled an exited Naruto yes folks he finally figured it out "I was practicing the Kuchiyose no Jutsu with Hokage -Jiji when I did the jutsu I ended up here!"

Now Manda has heard a lot in his time, but this has to easily be the best story he's ever heard. "So you want me to believe that you reverse summoned yourself here? For that you wold have to have the highest alignment with the snakes since our first summoner." Manda said in amused voice.

Naruto could put up with a lot of things but being called a liar was not one of them. He puffed out his chest and yelled "But I really did, Hokage-Jiji just told me it was rare, he was going to let me sign his contract too!"

Manda happened to be getting tired of this now and decided to call the boys bluff "Oh and just what contract was that welp?"said the sane lord in an annoyed tone.

Naruto didn't realize the danger he was in now and shouted "The ape summons contract you over grown wallet!" Still not realizing the danger, nor the fact that he just insulted the snake lord in one of the ways that he hated the worst, decided to add "The probably would have been nicer too!"

Now Manda was a lot of things, a man-eater, yes. Stupid , no. He knew that Sarutobi had the ape contract, and had been looking to pass it down for a while according to the apes themselves. And if the boy in front of him was indeed going to sign the ape contract there must be a reason, and if the boy was indeed aligned with the snakes this strongly then he would be a worthy summoner.

"Alright we will check with our grand elder to see if what you have said is true" said Manda causing the rest of the snakes in the court to gasp collectively, and Naruto to shout out "I told you I did it" Then Manda smirked "But if it isn't then I will eat you." causing Naruto to gulp audibly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MEAN WHILE IN KONOHA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Enma had just finished telling Sarutobi where Naruto had reversed summoned himself to. The Sandaime Hokage was as white as a sheet by the end of the explanation given to him by Enma, he quickly thanked him, and Enma returned home.

Now he stood there in the clearing. Alone. And trying to think of some way to help. He ran the facts thru his mind once more "Naruto is in the summons realm of snakes, and had to pass what ever test Manda set before him, if he even got that far." he paused for a moment to see the irony in the fact that just yesterday Naruto had been beaten by a mob, now he will most likely be eaten.

He racked his brain trying to come up with something, anything to even know if he was alive or dead, then he face palmed, and ran back to the Hokage tower at speeds that would make guy shout about how "youthful" that their Hokage was.

When he got to the tower he composed himself and then said "ANBU" with no sound, no warning the ANBU were there kneeling before their Hokage. "Neko go find Anko Mitarashi, and bring her here at once." Said ANBU nodded and left to find her friend wondering what she did to get in trouble with the Hokage this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MEAN WHILE IN SUMMONS WORLD XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group of Naruto, Manda, Kira, and the rest of the curious enough snakes walked, and slithered their way to the chamber of the great elder of the snake clan. "The answers we find on the other side of this door will decide your fate." said Manda.

As Manda pushed open the door and lead them in to the chamber, a voice called out in a wise tone "I've been expecting you." At that Naruto gulped and the voice revealed it's self to be belonging to a white snake around thirty feet long and four feet around. "Ah I'm glad the vision came out this way, yes you will be great hatchling hehehe" Said the elder snake.

Naruto turned to Manda and asked "Is he off his meds or something? And what does he mean by vision? And I already knew I was going to be great!"

Manda first looked between the elder and Naruto and sweat dropped. "Young one the elder sees visions, they are of two different things that can happen, and it depends on other people's choices which one happens." Explained Manda.

The elder by then got his giggling under control and spoke to Naruto "You my little hatchling are here because you decided to play a prank on your teacher, very humorous by the way, hehehe, but I digress. If you had not done that you would have become a toad summoner instead, of a snake summoner."

At this Manda spoke up and said "So he was telling the truth? So he is highly aligned with the snakes after all then?" Manda then looked down at Naruto who was giving him the peace sign with an ear-splitting grin, Manda then grumbled out "We will discuss terms of summoning later hatching now listen to the elder."

The elder spoke again and said "Yes he was telling the truth, actually he has a higher alignment with us then our original summoner had. This boy will do great things for us in the future. And that is why when the time is right we make him our chief summoner." The elder just shocked all of those who heard him speak.

Manda got over his shock quickly and asked "But elder why? And will this hatchling be strong enough to kill Orochimaru, because he won't accept this?" Manda questioned worriedly for his new summoner.

The elder chucked, but then broke into a full-out laugh "Manda I've seen two possible out comes of their battle and neither has Orochimaru walking away from them, but for the outcome I believe that we all want then we will have to give him access to the scrolls made by our first summoner as well as complete the other "completely" loyal summoner's training as well.

At that Manda started to grin he never wanted to sever Orochimaru, but he was forced out of servitude by the contract, the only loophole that he could find is that with every summon it demands a blood sacrifice, but it never specified how much blood, so Manda started demanding huge amounts of human sacrifices hoping to delay the frequencies of his summons.

"Well little hatchling it appears we are going to be working together. And I think I will enjoy every minute of it." As Manda started to cackle loudly.

Naruto looked up at the elder, and Manda and said "Ok I get that I'm great, it was bound to happen, but will someone please tell me for the love of kami who the hell Orochimaru is? And explain it a bit better please?"

At that everyone else in the room face planted, and started braking it down so that he could understand who Orochimaru is, and what was just discussed there. Needless to say it took many tries and a lot of irritation to break it down to where the eleven year old could understand it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MEAN WHILE BACK IN KONOHA XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anko had just arrived viva the window, and Neko was back at her post. When Anko came in the first thing she did was say I didn't do it, and I swear that dango skewer slipped out of my hand, and I was with Nai-chan yesterday from three o'clock, to five o'clock so it couldn't have been me.

The Sandaime raised an eye brow at that and said "Don't worry Anko you're not in trouble yet, but that will defiantly be looked into." with a slight smile toward the tokubetsu jonin.

Anko's shoulders slumped, she crossed her arms in front of the chest, and turned around and pouted "Thanks to you I just told on myself, why don't you tell me what this is all about anyway?" Anko said still slightly pouting

The Sandaime's look then got grim "Anko I need you to summon quickly, I'll answer your questions later."

Anko took the hint nodded quickly and went through the hand seals at break neck speed, bit her thumb and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

As a small puff was heard there on the ground was Kira. Who quickly looked around and saw where she was and saw Anko there "What do you need I'm missing out on all the fun."

The Hokage looked at the little snake "And just what is this fun?" Asked the Sandaime with a light smile that promised pain if it wasn't answered right this instant.

The small snake gulped slightly "I was watching the Grand Elder, and Grandpa trying to teach our new summoner."

The Hokage visibly relaxed then sighed "So he passed né?" with a small smile

Kira then grinned "Yes according to the visions of the Grand Elder, he will be our greatest summoner."

Anko then cut into the conversation "Hokage-sama how can you be so relaxed? Orochimaru just picked a new summoner! Wait how did you know?"

"Relax Anko-chan" said Kira "He didn't sign Orochmaru's copy of the contract, he signed the original, and whenever he is deemed worthy he will be our new chief summoner."

"Well that boy will never stop amazing me." said Sarutobi with a beaming smile.

"Will some one please tell me what's going on? And if he isn't with Orochimaru then how did he sign the contract? And just who the FUCK is HE huh?" Anko questioned looking between the Hokage, and Kira.

Tell me Anko do you happen to know how Jiraiya got the toad contract?" Questioned the Hokage.

"Yes, in the academy one of my teachers called it your "shining moment of idiocy" showing hand seals for summoning before having him sign the contract." Was the reply from a snickering Anko

"Well I did it again." said the aged leader

"Oh so your Hokage-Jiji, he was right you are old but nice too." Said Kira

"Ok that makes two "Shining moments of idiocy" for you now, but what I still want to know is WHO THE HELL IS IT!" Yelled out Anko.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not that old." there were crickets chirping "Ok I'm old" Said the Hokage with a sigh

"Oh the little blonde gaki is the new summoner." She paused for a moment "Ok now I know the how, and the who, but whats else is going to change?." Anko asked with a cute puzzled expression on her face.

"Well a lot really" Said Kira speaking up for the first time in a while "Your going to get to be a complete summoner and not just be able to use the smaller of us anymore, you could summon any size you want with the right amount of chakra, and use more of the smaller ones in your jutsu but you've got to help train Naruto-sama as well."

Kira then drew a breath and continued "Naruto-sama will be receiving a summoning tattoo, training in all of the Hebi styles of taijutsu and kenjutsu, he will learn all recorded jutsu made by our past summoners, as well as receiving the mark of the chief summoner."

"When will he learn all of this, and when will he be coming back?" Asked the Sandaime.

"In a little over a month he should be finished with half of it, then he can come back when he has free time to train. So in a month give or take a few days. Said Kira just wanting to finish up so she could go back and enjoy the show.

Anko's eyes were wide at becoming a full summoner, Orochimaru called her to weak to sign as a full summoner and just let her sign as a partial. The opportunity was too good to pass up "Deal, so when does the tor... I mean training with the gaki begin?"

"Just as soon as he get's back" surprisingly this came from both the Hokage and Kira.

**Next Chapter: The Results Of Training**


End file.
